


Judas

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Twitter, Motorcycle Sex, Motorcycles, Smut, Teasing, mini-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Suggested by @rainisnot:Judas by Lady Gaga
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Judas

The rumble of the motorcycle underneath her, right between her thighs, made Bulma quiver almost as much as the man driving it. 

Pinned between the bike and his hard, tanned body she felt entirely helpless. 

He could tell, too. The way he bit her neck, that shit-eating grin apparent in the way his lips framed her skin. 

In the way his callused palms gripped her right breast, squeezing roughly as his thumb toyed with her pebbled, sensitive nipple. 

In the way Vegeta continued reving the engine, sending that motor’s purr to wail against her clit through the fabric of her jeans. 

He damn sure could tell...

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


End file.
